


Love and Roasted Chestnuts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Love and Roasted Chestnuts

Title: Love and Roasted Chestnuts  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt #15: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #260: Severus Snape in Love.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Mild fluff.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Love and Roasted Chestnuts

~

Severus would have to have been blind not to notice how longingly Potter was eyeing the vendors as they strolled Diagon Alley. “Surely you’ve had roasted chestnuts?” he asked.

Harry coloured, looking away. “My relatives didn’t let me celebrate much during the holidays,” he said.

Memories of sneaking away with another gorgeous, green-eyed Potter assailed Severus for a moment. “Your mother loved them,” he managed. “Come.”

Gesturing to a vendor, Severus purchased two packets, watching as Harry devoured his. Amazingly, they tasted even better than Severus remembered. The company, perhaps.

“Thanks,” Harry whispered afterwards, clasping Severus’ hand.

“My pleasure.”

~


End file.
